Iraq
The heir to the first major civilization of Babylonia as well as Mesopotamia, and the Assyrian and Arabic empires based in Babylon now called Baghdad, the once powerful Iraq succumbed to years of foreign imperialism and has become a puppet State of the UK. Now it is ruled by the ruthless dictator Saddam Hussein Technology Iraq uses Industrial Technology and oil to power it's war machines. Iraq uses too much oil industry for military campaigns. Diplomacy Iraq gets along with the Soviet Union, the Warsaw Pact and Libya and sometimes China. They hate America. Alliances Historically Iraq's government was very discontent with the domination of the United Kingdom over the country. In particular, Iraqi politician and Prime Minister Rashid Ali al-Gaylani actively sought to break Iraq's puppet status to the UK by supporting the Axis powers.1 The result was Iraq joining the Axis powers in 1941, but quickly being defeated militarily by British forces. An alliance with the Axis is a way that Iraq could free itself from British imperial subjugation. But it should be done carefully and at a point where the British are distracted by other foreign entanglements, particularly in North Africa. In a multiplayer game, it would be possible (and perhaps historically feasible) for Iraq to team up with the United Arab Republic and Libya to attack Israel. Decisions Join the Warsaw Pact Join the Warsaw Pact as an allied colaborator and you can have better chances at conquering Israel since Libya and the UAR are already allied Collaborators. Join the Axis Join the Axis is cool since the Ba'athist ideology is similar to Fascism, but it will not let you attack Israel as the UAR and Libya attack you. Politics Ministers Laws The Law is obey the President or suffer brutality. The Laws are made that way so Saddam can spread fear to the Iraqi People's. Sunni Islam is the only legal religion. Political Parties The Ba'athist Party is the legal party and to be the only party in Iraq legal. The Ba'athist Party radicalizes Military Power Intelligence The Intelligence is the best in Iraq, unfortunately prevention of interference sucks like crap. Economy The Economy is only backwards for the citizens, the Military is highly advanced and heavily industrialized. Trading They only trade oil for money and wealth Industrial Production The have the best industrialized production ever, unfortunately it's only for the military. Military. Army You start with 1,000 infantry, 1 calvary and 1,000,000 artillery units. This is your unit choice until you can produce more infantry. Navy The Navy does not exist unless you conquer Kuwait. After you conquer Kuwait then choose the weak naval colonies and make them yours because you only have Air Carriers unless you raise the oil prices for your industry to produce more Air Force The Air Force is the Backbone of the Iraqi Military. This is the reason why you will only produce air carriers. You will only have an Airship and 1,000,000 paratrooper planes. War War with America If Iraq is aligned with the Soviet Union and attacks Persia or Israel. Then you have no choice but to go to war with America which is a big no no because they will bear you. It's better to defend yourself just in case they do which War with The United Arab Republic and Libya If you join the Axis powers, then you can declare War upon the UAR and Libya to gain Israel. However they will gain aid from the Soviet Union to defeat you. War with Persia Iraq and Persia have been long-held rivals for centuries. In recent times, Iraq desired to annex a portion of southern Persia that had many Arabs in it. If Iraq is able to declare war on Persia and has the military to back it up, seizing this southern territory and defeating Persia would strengthen Iraq's hold on the Persian Gulf and influence in the Middle East. However that will result in America declaring War on Iraq War with Kuwait You have to conquer them to get Naval Power which only takes 1 second. War with UK, Ethiopia or Japan If one wants to build a great Naval Iraqi empire under Baathist rule. Then attack Ethiopia, the UK or Japan. That's after conquering Kuwait. Category:Other Stuff